Something Unexpected
by whitetyger123
Summary: Just a oneshot, with America, Russia and Lithuania. Probably not a good idea for a homophobic to read.


Toris smiled, despite the rain falling in his eyes. A flash of memory went through his brain, sparking images for a split second.

_"Lithuania, you have been listening, da? We have started a war with America. You can put your troops here..." The large Russia continued briefing him, telling him about the plan for attack._

He always just assumed he would help him. Toris hated that about him, he really did.

Looking up, the brunette saw shapes moving; blurring. Was it the rain making them blur? A flash of glasses made him feel happy.

_"Toris? What are you doing here? You... realize the circumstances, don't you?" America asked, opening the door to let him in, even if they were enemies for now._

"Yes, and I want that to change. Mr. America, I would like to join you." He stepped into the warm house, looking the blond in the eyes to show that he was being serious. And, everyone knew Lithuania wasn't very good at deceiving, so it would be obvious he wasn't a spy.

"Join me... Go against Russia? Come on, Lithuania, that would be suicide!" Smiling his usual smile, Alfred took the heavy jacket and put it away. No matter the circumstances, he just couldn't bring himself to suspect the nation.

"I have thought about it. I'm willing to accept the consequences. And... I want to be your bodyguard."

Ah, the ideas he had thought of, not so long ago. Of course, it felt like so, so long ago. The shadows were talking, but he couldn't tell what. It didn't matter much to him, really. Toris wasn't a shadow, so they could talk amongst themselves.

_"Really, we should send small troops here for a surprise attack." The American gave a large yawn. "We should go to sleep, Toris." He looked around the small room, and pointed to the small cot. "Looks like we'll have to double up."_

Nodding, Lithuania climbed into the mobile bed, it creaking in protest. It was too cold, where they were, to change clothes, so they curled up under the same blanket. "Mr. America... are you comfortable?"

"Yup. Hey, Toris, why are you hard?" Alfred asked with a laugh. Lithuania's eyes went wide in shock, and blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment. America smiled and leaned closer, giving him a kiss on the lips. "We should really get to sleep."

The shadows disappeared when the brown-eyed nation closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his stomach, and more mumbled words. He felt safe, despite what had happened a few seconds ago. What he was sure would happen in a few more seconds.

_"Mr. Alfred," When had he started calling him by name, Lithuania wondered. But he continued, "As your official bodyguard, I suggest not going to the meeting. It's a trap. I know Russia, trust me, please." Eyes pleading, Toris asked desperately._

"You know I have to. So many lives could be saved if I go!" America smiled, patting his partner on his shoulder. "I know it's a trap, but I still have to go. If you give me a really good reason, then I will think about it."

"Because..." Closing his eyes, Toris summoned up all his courage. "Because I love you!"

Touched, America took him into a tender hug. "I'll give you my response... after the meeting."

Was it still raining? Lithuania couldn't tell. It had been soaking him through a second ago, but now he couldn't feel it. In fact, he couldn't feel the hand on his chest anymore, or the pain. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

_"Toris, I was hurt when I heard you went over to the enemy." The large Russian said, facing Lithuania and America in the rain. This was possible the end of the war, the end of the death._

"Now you are the enemy, Ivan." Toris said, standing tall beside his comrade. He couldn't show weakness now, this meeting was important. He couldn't let Alfred down.

"That's right, he's not your bitch anymore." America said, cocky smile in place. He had never been good at negotiations, especially if they were as personal as this one. But he couldn't afford to mess it up, considering everything that was riding on it.

"No, you stole him from me, didn't you? And for that, you should pay."

Toris knew even before he was finished talking what Russia was planning. The look in his eyes said it all, and Lithuania had seen that look too many times to not instantly recognize it. A knife appeared in the blond's hand suddenly, and Toris was already moving. There was no time to divert where the knife was going to go, so he saw only one option.

Three pairs of eyes went wide as the knife sank into not America's chest, but Lithuania's, two in surprise, one in pain. Ivan let go of the handle as if it was a poisonous snake. "No, Toris! It was not supposed to be you!"

Alfred quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette, catching him as he fell. "Toris, oh my God, Toris!" He said, tears springing to his eyes. But he held them back. Tears were for when someone died, and Lithuania wasn't going to die, he just couldn't!

Brown eyes sought out violet ones. "Ivan, please, don't kill him. You owe me that much." He could feel blood gushing from the wound. The pain was immense, but he could endure it. He could tell the knife had punctured his heart, and a lung as he coughed up blood.

Trying to stop the blood flow, America put pressure on it. "You're... you will be fine, Toris. It's really not that bad, to tell you the truth." He gave a laugh, its emptiness echoing outside.

Letting his head fall back, unable to hold it up, Lithuania tried raising a hand to touch the one he loved. "I am glad we weren't enemies." His hand fell, the blood draining quickly from his body.

"No!" America said, holding onto the fallen hand. Tears came freely now. "No, you have to be fine! I haven't- I haven't told you I love you yet." He gave a sob, a tear falling on Lithuania.

Toris smiled, despite the rain falling in his eyes.


End file.
